


Eternally

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Memories, Obsession, Oneshot, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru looks back on the days before Crystal Tokyo. Happy ending. Oneshot. 2nd place on the 7th Writing Contest of the Galaxy Cauldron forum, themed "Obsession". Inspired by the song "Sweet 16", by Green Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunally, Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I wish it did, but... All rights reserved. Please R/R.

I'll always remember of when I first saw Usagi, all those years ago. When she was 14 and I was 16, she was the first girl I had ever taken interest in. I didn't even know how to approach her, so I just called her names like Odango Atama. She used to pout and blush, looking like an angel when she was mad.

I slowly fell for her and tried showing her that, saying she was perfect just like she was. Then, I found out Usagi-chan was Sailor Moon, AND the Moon Princess. She was the girl I dreamed of ever since I was a little boy, the girl who gave me a rose when my parents died (at the hospital). Most importantly, she was the first human being that took an interest in me, but that's my Usako.

When we finally started dating, I was the happiest man on Earth. We fought against everything, from enemies to other people trying to split us to cheating death so we could be together and that only made us stronger. We got married, had Chibiusa, ruled Crystal Tokyo, and then slowly life took its course.

Now, everything is different. Chibiusa became the new ruler and I sit with my grandchildren, telling them about their grandmother, her senshi and our adventures. After Helios gets the kids, I go to my room and start my daily ritual. I get my box, the one box no one ever touches. There I have her cologne, her school uniform, our pictures, a huge collections of plush bunnies, a strand of her hair... I smell the cologne, look at the uniform and our pictures – pictures of a better time, – hug the bunnies, touch her hair and fall asleep crying, obsessing over when I was 16 and we were together, wishing time would go back so I could kiss her one more time, hold my love one more time. But time never goes back.

And when I wake up, it is even worse, because while I was in the dream world, Usako was with me. We were teenagers one more time, and her laughter, her scent – so infatuating – her hair, her touch, everything felt so real. When I wake up and realize she's not in my arms anymore, I start crying. Chibiusa has already talked to me about this. She thinks I'm depressed and that I need something new in life.

But one night was different. I started my ritual, like all nights since she... since she... you know, but when I laid in my bed she really was there. Looking as beautiful as ever, like my angel. She told me that our kid is fine and doesn't need us anymore, but that she needs me almost as much as I need her, that it was very painful for her to see me like I was and it is time for us to be together again. When I realize, I am 16 again and it's not a dream anymore. I look at my mortal body, realizing that in the end I lived a good life, had friends, family, loved and was loved. Then I hold hands with her. No need to obsess about her anymore, for my only love, my sweet sixteen is finally with me, together as one - and now for all eternity.


End file.
